30 Days OTP Challenge (AgencyShipping)
by CamiCamu3
Summary: One-shots con una tema en específico para cada día de la pareja AgencyShipping (Black x White)
1. 30 Days OTP Challenge

30 days OTP challenge

Día 1: Tomándose de las manos.

Día 2: Abrazándose, acurrucandose o dándose mimos.

Día 3: Jugando/viendo películas.

Día 4: En una cita

Día 5: Besándose

Día 6: Usando la ropa del otro

Día 7: Haciendo cosplay

Día 8: De compras

Día 9: Pasando el tiempo con sus amigos

Día 10: Utilizando orejas de animales

Día 11: Usando kigurumis (pijama entero)

Día 12: Libre

Día 13: Comiendo helado

Día 14: Cambio de género

Día 15: Declaración

Día 16: Durante rituales matutinos

Día 17: Acurrucarse juntos

Día 18: Haciendo algo juntos

Día 19: Usando ropa formal

Día 20: Bailando

Día 21: Haciendo repostería

Día 22: En una batalla lado a lado

Día 23: Discutiendo

Día 24: Haciendo las pases después de la pelea

Día 25: Mirándose a los ojos

Día 26: Casándose

Día 27: En uno de sus cumpleaños

Día 28: Haciendo algo ridículo

Día 29: Haciendo algo triste

Día 30: Haciendo algo caliente


	2. Día 1: Tomándose de las manos

**Día 1: Tomándose de las manos**

* * *

Llegar a la región de Sinnoh realmente fue cansador, demasiado para ser verdad.

Black, White, Cheren y Bel se encontraban en un nuevo viaje. La profesora Encina les había prometido darles una recompensa por obtener datos sobre un pokémon que solo habitaba las tierras de Sinnoh. Si, nadie más que Mesprit, un pokémon legendario el cual era uno de los integrantes del trío del lago.

Luego de un rato, decidieron separarse. Cheren y Bel irían a buscar un lugar en donde podrían quedarse los días que hagan falta para su investigación mientras que Black y White explorarían un poco las zonas de los alrededores.

De un momento a otro, Black desapareció de la vista de White, la cual ya estaba un poco preocupada sobre lo que haría su amigo. Mientras grite, será más fácil encontrarlo.

—Hey —dijo Black apareciendo detrás de unos arboles, llamando la atención de la castaña. —Quiero que veas esto.

Black guió a White hacia un lugar entre unos árboles, un poco lejos de donde se encontraban hace unos pocos minutos

Cuando llegaron al destino, White pudo observar un bellísimo lago, con aguas cristalinas y limpias, su alrededor también era muy bello, con demasiada vegetación.

—Esto es hermoso —murmuró White a lo que Black asintió orgulloso por su hallazgo.

—Y lo mejor es que solo lo sabemos nosotros dos, se trata del Lago Veraz —dijo Black mostrando el mapa que llevaba en la mano y le sonrió inocente. Ella le miró.

—Voy a decirle a los demás. —La chica dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver al campamento, pero el chico fue más rápido y atrapó su mano con la de ella, presionando.

—Quiero que esto sea un secreto... solo de nosotros, por lo menos hasta que los demás aparezcan —admitió el chico avergonzado mientras seguía apretando la mano de su amiga.

Ella le miró. "Dios, que tierno se ve sonrojando" pensó la castaña y solo asintió avergonzada.

Aún tomados de las manos, se sentaron a orillas del lago uno al lado del otro. White puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Black y él hizo lo mismo, apoyando en la cabeza de White la suya.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas al azar, el ambiente realmente era tranquilo y pacífico, se sentían demasiado bien en compañía del otro para ser verdad.

—Black —llamó White al castaño pero solo lo encontró dormido y con una mano posada sobre su muslo derecho.

Ella sonrió y acomodó delicadamente su amigo sobre sus piernas, acariciando su sedoso cabello castaño claro durante un largo rato con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la mano de su compañero.

Ambos chicos se quedaron dormidos juntos sin saber que cierto pokémon legendario se encontraba relativamente cerca de ellos, esperando por su llegada.


	3. Día 2: Abrazándose o dándose mimos

**Día 2: Abrazándose, acurrucándose** **o dándose mimos**

* * *

—Presi —llamó Black a White mientras ambos esperaban en el Centro Pokémon que la enfermera restaurara la salud de sus pokémon.

—¿Sucede algo, Black? —preguntó White calmada mientras leía unos papeles que le habían mandado de la agencia.

—Estoy aburrido —murmuró Black mientras se recostaba en un sillón de allí mientras una señora lo miraba raro.

—Tienes que tener paciencia, tan pronto como nos entreguen nuestros pokémon saldremos de nuevo a la aventura. —dijo sin dejar de ojear los papeles que llevaba en las manos.

El chico en un rápido movimiento se los arrebató y los levantó alto para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlos.

—Black, ¿eres consciente de que llego hasta allí, verdad? —preguntó White mientras daba un pequeño saltito para sacarle los papeles de las manos.

—Pero siempre estás con esas cosas de tu agencia, trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ¿no te estresa todo eso? —preguntó Black.

White solo se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al mostrador del Centro Pokémon al ver como una enfermera les hacía señas para que se acercaran para retirar los suyos.

Cuando ya tuvieron sus pokeballs en su posesión, salieron del Centro Pokémon directo hacia su siguiente destino.

En el camino se encontraron con varias personas, Mirto entre ellas, pero una sola se llevó la total atención de nuestro querido castaño claro.

N caminaba a unos metros por delante de ellos con la vista perdida en el suelo.

Él se dio cuenta de que a su lado iba Gigi, la que en un tiempo fue la Tepig de White.

Sintió a White tensarse en cuanto la vio, por lo cual decidió rodearla con su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros un poco avergonzado. White al sentir el brazo del chico rodearla se sonrojó, olvidando por un momento que era aquello que la había puesto nerviosa hace unos segundos.

N, al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, levantó la mirada y vio a White siendo abrazada por Black mientras caminaban hacia donde él estaba.

Pasaron por su lado, ignorándole, acción que provocó una pequeña y poco notoria sonrisa en Black. N miró hacia Tepig, quien solo miraba a su anterior entrenadora, añorando el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntas.

N sonrió al verla y siguió caminando hacia su destino, siendo seguido después de unos segundos por Gigi. Quizás, solo quizás, se reencontrarían otra vez en un futuro no tan lejano.


	4. Día 3: Jugandoviendo películas

**3: Jugando/viendo películas.**

* * *

—Presi -llamó Black a su amiga mientras estaban en el café de Ciudad Esmalte después de haber ido al museo.

—¿Si, Black? —preguntó White tomando un poco de su té.

—¿Hoy irás a casa de Bel? —preguntó el castaño.

—Si, estoy muy emocionada. Por fin podré ir a la casa de una amiga, y no solo eso, sino que también haremos una pijamada —contestó White sonriendo enormemente.

—¿Nunca has ido a la casa de algún amigo ni has hecho una pijamada? —cuestionó el chico curioso.

—Si, pero fue cuando era pequeña así que no recuerdo gran parte. Y ahora la agencia y este viaje me tienen ocupada, así que no encuentro un espacio libre para salir con amigos. —Explicó la castaña.

—Pues creo que hoy es tu día de suerte porque no solo irás a casa de Bel, sino que también vendrás a la mía. Si quieres, primero ven a la mía, jugamos videojuegos y que Bel luego te vaya a buscar, después de todo somos vecinos. —Propuso entusiasmado el joven.

White pareció meditarlo un poco, Black la miraba impaciente porque aceptara. Luego de unís segundos, la chica asintió.

—Creo que está bien, hoy es mi único día libre este mes y tengo que aprovecharlo —dijo la chica y Black pegó un grito de júbilo, llamando la atención de los demás clientes del lugar.

—Bien, iré a ordenar mi habitación. Nos vemos a las cinco —dijo el chico y salió del café.

La chica suspiró y vio cuando una camarera se acercó a ella con la cuenta.

Ese día, juró que haría pedazos a Black en cuanto lo viera.

Horas más tarde, nuestro querido Black se encontraba ordenando su habitación. Le había llevado un poco de tiempo regresar a su casa pues en el camino muchísimos entrenadores nuevos le pidieron combatir.

Cuando terminó, su madre ya lo estaba llamando para que bajara y fuera a recibir a la invitada. Bajó las escaleras y se fijó en White, quien se encontraba hablando con su madre en el umbral de la puerta.

Llevaba la misma ropa de antes pero ahora llevaba un enorme bolso. Vaya a saber que traía allí dentro.

—Black —Saludó White en cuanto el castaño apareció en su campo de vista.

—Hola presi, venga, subamos a mi habitación —dijo y la chica asintió. Se despidió de la madre de Black con un gesto de mano el cual fue respondido de igual forma.

Black le dijo a White que dejara su bolso sobre la cama y ella obedeció.

—Ven aquí —dijo Black sentándose en su alfombra y palmeando el lugar a su lado. La chica obedeció y se sentó junto a él.

Cada uno agarró un mando de la consola y pusieron un juego aleatorio.

Pasaron un buen rato jugando. Black reía cada vez que White se hacía hacia un costado para doblar o cada vez que hacia un pequeño bailecito cuando salía victoriosa.

White no podía evitar mirar al castaño cuando él estaba mucho más concentrado en el videojuego que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se veía realmente tierno, y más cuando hacia pucheros cuando perdía.

En un momento en el que Black iba ganando, White extendió su mano libre hacia el mando de su compañero y empezó a tocar desenfrenadamente todos los botones de este mientras manejaba el suyo con su otra mano.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Que haces?! —gritó Black. Segundos más tarde, White era la vencedora de esa partida.

—Je —río White burlona.

—¡Eso es trampa! —chilló Black y empezó a seguir a White por su habitación.

En el momento en el la atrapó por la cintura quedaron abrazados, Bel entró a la habitación sin ningún pudor.

Los miró inexpresiva hasta que cayó que ambos estaban en una situación bochornosa y cerró la puerta tras de ella mientras se iba roja.

Black y White solo se miraron un poco sonrojados y luego rieron ante las cosas que debe estar pensando su rubia amiga.


	5. Día 4: En una cita

**Día 4: En una cita**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en la región de Teselia, y dos jóvenes sabían eso más que nadie.

White y Black se dirigían hacia Ciudad Mayólica. White realmente se encontraba emocionada, vería a Camila luego de un largo tiempo y Black rebosaba alegría al querer enfrentarla nuevamente para luego dirigirse al Metro Batalla y tal vez a los estadios.

Primero que nada, fueron al Centro Pokémon para restaurar la salud de sus compañeros. Se quedaron un rato en lo que compraban pociones, pokeballs y algunos repelentes.

Cuando salieron, el sol quemaba demasiado. Estando en épocas de verano, era demasiado común que haga calor, pero ese día era, definitivamente, el más caluroso de la estación.

—Me muero~ —Se quejó Black mientras caminaba delante de White hacia el gimnasio de Camila.

Al llegar, se toparon con que el lugar estaba cerrado debido a que Camila había ido de viaje a otra ciudad, e ir a donde estaba no era una opción debido al calor.

Volvieron hacia el Centro Pokémon, allí si que estaba fresquito y lo disfrutaban mucho. Hasta que a White se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

—Black —llamó la atención del castaño que se encontraba recostado en un sillón de allí.

—¿Si, Presi? —respondió mirando al techo.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —preguntó White con una pequeña sonrisita.

El castaño se puso de todos los colores y la miró sorprendido.

—¿Una cita en que sentido? —preguntó nervioso Black.

—Tómala como quieras. Amistosa, de negocios... incluso, si quieres, romántica —dijo con una sonrisa White, ocultando los nervios que le provocaba decir eso.

—Va-vale —tartamudeó el castaño y asintió.

—Genial. ¿Que te parece si vamos primero hacia el auditorio? Dentro de menos de media hora comenzará un musical y me muero por verlo y que mejor que hacerlo acompañada. —sugirió White y Black pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Por mi bien —dijo y ambos se dirigieron hacia el auditorio.

Ya allí, compraron las entradas y luego pasaron a la sala correspondiente para buscar sus asientos.

Pocos minutes después, salieron unos pokémon al escenario y empezaron a lucirse.

Black solo había accedido debido a que sentaría mal decirle que no a White, pero a medida que el show avanzaba, podía ver que era algo maravilloso, se notaba que era lo que a aquellos pokémon les gustaba.

White vio a su compañero y sonrió al verlo muy emocionado. Después de todo, había sido una buena idea ir ahí.

Cuando la función ya hubo acabado, salieron realmente felices, hablaban de todo lo que habían hecho esos fabulosos pokémon sobre el escenario.

—Veo que te gustó —dijo White y Black le sonrió mientras asentía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Por supuesto, no sabía que unos pokémon podrían disfrutar tanto estando sobre un escenario delante de tanta gente! —decía el chico.

—Pues habría que mostrárselo a N, ¿no crees? —preguntó White al recordar al chico de cabellos verdes que no creía que eso sería cierto.

—No pienses en eso, Presi. Él de una forma u otra se dará cuenta —La consoló Black mientras tocaba su hombro.

White solo asintió y le dijo a Black que era su turno de elegir a donde irían ahora.

—¡La noria! —exclamó el castaño y White casi se desmaya.

 _"Estar sola, con un chico, en un lugar reducido y por más de veinte minutos, que era lo que tardaba la noria en dar una vuelta entera"_ Pensaba White mientras, nerviosa, se dejaba guiar por el castaño hacia la entrada del parque de diversiones.

Se colocaron en la fila y a medida que esta avanzaba, los nervios de la chica aumentaban más. Cuando llegaron, Black la dejó pasar primero y luego entró él.

Apenas el encargado cerró la puerta, sintió como la inquietud y el nerviosismo llegaban a su punto máximo.

El tiempo pasaba muy lentamente y luego de casi diez minutos, ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

No fue hasta que se encontraban en la parte más alta que el castaño se atrevió a decir algo.

—Hermosas vistas ¿No? —dijo y White miró por la ventana asintiendo, no sabiendo que el chico no estaba mirando hacia afuera, sino hasta donde ella se encontraba.

El resto de recorrido transcurrió en silencio, con algunas miradas discretas entre ellos y pensamientos fantasiosos de parte de ambos.

Cuando la noria ya había hecho toda una vuelta, bajaron. Seguia haciéndo calor, pero no tanto como antes, era más aguantable.

—¿Te parece que vayamos a la siguiente ruta y luego volvamos? —preguntó Black y White asintió más tranquila de ya no estar encerrada con el chico qie se robaba sus pensamientos.


End file.
